


The Roommate | zdh

by carpxdiems



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fiction, Gen, M/M, Roommates, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpxdiems/pseuds/carpxdiems
Summary: Zach Herron is your typical bad boy who rebels against teachers, hates romance, and the boy every girl swoons over. After taking on the hard road of college with his twin brother, Ben, and working up the totem pole of popularity, both of the boys are faced with a dilemma. Zach and his brother are expecting a roommate for their new apartment, but what happens when they are faced with a beautiful girl in their living room?With Ben being cheated on and hurt by past relationships, and Zach only wanting to be known as the tough guy who doesn't do love, who will end up with the girl?
Relationships: Zach Herron/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I published this book on Wattpad about a year ago, and it has been a wild ride! As of now, in 2020, I have 21.2k readers, and 367 votes! I decided I wanted to hop on the ao3 bandwagon, and post it on here to share it with my fellow Limelights! 
> 
> Here are some reminders before you read:
> 
> THIS IS A ZACH HERRON FANFIC!  
> -In this story, I made Zach have a twin brother. His name is Ben, and they're both a freshman in college. Hope this doesn't confuse anyone :)
> 
> THE GIRL CAN BE WHOEVER!  
> -The girl in this book was made with no one in mind. You can picture yourself as the main character, or maybe even a celebrity. I don't care! Use your imagination! I always do :)
> 
> Let me know what you think of my book!  
> I ONLY ASK FOR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! thank you.
> 
> Enjoy, Izzy x

[ Zach's p.o.v ]

Everything was pitch black. Every step I took, every turn I made, was like an endless maze. Then I froze in my steps. My head slowly rose after hearing a faint sound—a voice. A tall shadow of a woman stood in front of a bright light. The woman was calling my name, repeating it over and over...

I curse under my breath when the tip of my pencil broke, leaving my story unfinished.

"Quiet, Zach. People are trying to work around you, you know." Mr. Pearson stared at me for a while, and then went back to grading papers.

Why do I always get the impression that he doesn't like me? I cause troubles once in awhile, but I'm still a good student. That should count for something at least.

While getting up to go and sharpen back my pencil, I see my brother, Ben, outside the classroom door. He's talking to someone who I can't name. It must be our new dorm advisor.

My brother and I are moving into the apartments down the street, and we might be getting a roommate. I hope the new guy won't be lame. I need someone who isn't afraid to go out partying. I'm actually really glad I don't have to live in the tiny dorm rooms anymore, there's barley any space for my brother and I.

I was lost in thought when the bell finally rang, causing a herd of students rushing pass me and out into the halls. I guess that's my cue to go back to my room and relax.

I step out into the crisp air, and shiver as wind whistles by. I keep forgetting to bring a coat. I walk down the sidewalk, and watch the cars drive by. I notice the trees are almost left bare, and their leaves are scattered all throughout the dewy grass.There goes my perfectly clean sneakers.

As I unlock my dorm room, I jump from my brothers voice, coming from his side of the room.

"Hey, how was class?" Ben asks me. He then walks towards the electric fireplace. He turns it on, making the room fill with heat.

I sigh from the warmth, as I toss my book bag next to my desk. "It was okay, I guess. Mr. Pearson hates me again, what's new?"

Ben chuckles, and sits on the edge of his bed. His eyes look out the window that is covered with frost.

"Well," he smiles, "my day was great! I was talking to the new dorm advisor today and he said we can move out by next week." Ben smiles excitedly, and turns his head towards me.

"Awesome." I grin, and give a thumbs up.

I'm actually super pumped to move out. All my friends live in the same apartment building, and I already know we're going to throw some great parties that people will never forget. I'm ready to be on the top of the totem poll, and throwing parties is one step closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first few chapters may be a bit short, but they do become longer as the story goes on! :) Enjoy chapter 2.

[ Zach's p.o.v ]

Anyone else hate alarm clocks? Every morning I have to resist the urge to chuck my clock at the wall. I know it wouldn't work very well, because I have a second alarm that wakes me up as well–aka my brother. Hopefully you can relate in some way.

Update on our life, we moved! Which means more space to throw parties. Being in a bigger apartment also means that Ben and I would have a roommate soon. Actually, I think our advisor said they'd be coming in today. I'm super pumped.

See, my brother isn't into the whole party thing. He's more of a non-athletic, and all study kind of guy. At home, he's known as the good son. To me, that equals to being boring and lame. I don't like being boring. You can probably imagine who the favorite is in my family. I grimace as few memories flash through my mind.

*flashback to freshman year of High School*

"Zach, this is such a bad idea. Sneaking out is a big deal. It may not be to you, but for me–" Ben stops in his tracks, and his eyes go wide, "oh my god, what's mom going to do to us?"

Ben walks along beside me, fidgeting with his buttons from his flannel. He is so dramatic. Why didn't he trust his own brother? Actually, no, I wouldn't trust me either, but we're 15 and we have to live a little. At least I need to live.

We walk a few blocks from our house, and stop at Dairy Queen. Ben being Ben, he orders a vanilla milkshake. Meanwhile, I go with the double brownie milkshake.

After, we walk to the park as the trees sway. It is peaceful, and reminds me of a time when I was a kid–climbing the monkey bars, and racing down the slides with Ben. Back then, I didn't cause my mom pain with everything I did.

*flashback ends*

The faint knock fills the room, snapping me back to reality. I get out of bed and put on some sweatpants, along with my favorite red hoodie. Walking to the door, I start to wonder where my brother ran off to. He's probably at the library studying. Such a nerd.

Swinging the door open, my eyes connect with a girl. I can't get myself to stop staring, I probably seem like a creep. The girl clears her throat, letting out a small voice that makes my knees weak.

"Hi, I'm Everly. Is this room 316?" She asks.

I'm about to answer when my advisor walk up and stands next to Everly. Okay, this is getting weird, what's happening?

My advisor begins to speak, yet I couldn't believe my ears. Everly meets my eyes, and we stand in shock. Ben better be home quick.

The time reads 7:42pm, and I still have no response from Ben. I need him home already. Silence fills the room, as Everly and I don't speak a word. She is sitting on the couch two feet away from me, while I pace back and forth.

How is this even possible? Can this girl actually be my brother and I's roommate? My phone buzzes in my hand, and I let out a breath when the name reads "Ben." I read his text, only to groan when he says he'll be home at 8. What am I supposed to do till then? I glance at the girl on the couch, who stares down at our green rug.

Everly is beautiful, I won't lie. She has black hair that lays just past her shoulders. Her gold necklace sits on top of her tan skin. My eyes land onto her perfect plump lips, and the few freckles just above her cheek bones. Images from the past immediately flash through my mind. She reminds me of my ex-girlfriend, Maya. I hope Everly doesn't have the same personality as Maya. If so, I'll just start digging up my grave now.

Moments pass, and the door creaks open, revealing my nerdy twin brother. He places his books down on top of the kitchen counter, and walks over to me and Everly.

"Oh, who's she?" Ben stops in his tracks once he realizes a girl was sitting in our apartment.

I guess this is the moment where I tell him the news. I gesture my hands towards Everly, and say, "Ben, meet Everly, our new roommate."


	3. Chapter 3

[ Ben's p.o.v ]

"Oh-" I'm taken back by Zach's words, and stare at him with wide eyes. I then clears my throat, and make my way closer to Everly. I extend out my hand and say, "Nice to meet you. I'm Ben, obviously."

I won't lie, I thought she was very beautiful. My last girlfriend cheated on me, but I don't even know why I even dated her in the first place. The whole relationship just didn't seem right. We dated for a year, and I wanted to end it myself many times. I guess you could say she did me a favor; at least that's what I tell myself.

It sucks honestly. I feel for people deeply too quickly, and try so hard to make them happy. In the end, I'm the one who ends up hurt–I always am. Wow, that was deep. I am too consumed with my thoughts, I don't even notice Everly had shook my hand, and is now talking to Zach.

I look over at my brother, and know now that I have no chance with anything more than a friendship with Everly. It's obvious by the way he looks at her–like she is the only one in the room. Everly is definitely not like any of the girls Zach's dated. However, she does remind me a bit of his ex. Yikes, wonder if he's noticed.

I soon come back to reality, and hear Everly speak with her body facing the both of us.

"Well, this is weird. You seem like very nice people–and trust me, I was not expecting to be sharing an apartment with you two either–but I completely understand if you want me to leave."

I shake my head. "It might be weird for a bit before we all get to know each other, but," I gesture over at my brother, "I think Zach and I can agree that we'd love for you to be our new roommate."

Zach looks at me, and grins. He turns his head back at Everly and says, "Ben's right, it'd be nice to have you stay. I know that living with boys that are twin brothers might be an adjustment, but we're not the worst roommates in the world."

"I don't know–" Everly bites her lip nervously.

Zach looks into the girls eyes with a pleading look. She glances at us both, and gives us a warm smile.

She sighs. "Alright! I guess I'm staying. You guys seem cool, so I have no reason to leave."

Everly gets up, and walks towards her bags that were placed by the door. I quickly go to help, but Zach beats me to it. Of course, acting charming in front of the beautiful girl. Classic Zach.

I lean against the wall that separates the kitchen and the living room. I watch as Zach smiles up at Everly.

"I'll help you with your bags, and show you your new bedroom. It's right down the hall." Zach points at the right side of the apartment.

Zach and Everly start to disappear, as they walk further away down the hall. I hear mumbles coming from them. I have a feeling they will get along great.

Giving Everly time to settle in, I decide to make dinner. I don't know what she likes yet, but I figure everyone must like pizza–if you don't, we can't be friends. I take out the pizza from the freezer, and empty it onto a round pan. Then I heat up the oven. I start to walk around the living room, and almost have a heart attack when Zach jumps at my back.

"Zach! Really? Please stop doing that." He's done this about five times now since we've moved in, but what can I do?

Zach laughs and starts to sit down on the couch. "Dude, I will never stop scaring you. It's the highlight of my day. Plus, I'm your brother, so it's my job." Zach looks around the room, and then turns his head towards the hallway.

He clears his throat. "Hey uh, what do you think about Everly?"

His tone changes, and I can't tell if this is a trick question. Can he sense that I might like her too? I don't know if I should lie or just say my honest opinion about her. Hm, guess I'll just say what comes out I guess. What could go wrong?

"Honestly? I like her. She's pretty, kind, and seems really sweet," I notice his face expression change. He seems sad.

I continue, "but I know you think of her the same way, so don't worry, I won't get in your way."

I know Zach is going to ask what I mean about getting in his way. He probably is confused on why I don't just want to fight over her with him. Truth is, I can tell from all the looks and smiles, that Zach Dean Herron, the "bad boy," likes Everly a lot.

In high school, Zach was known as a player, and one who didn't like to follow any rules. All the girls would swoon over him, and even fight with each other on who'd get to date Zach next. Yet, I think Everly is different from those girls. I don't know how her well enough yet, but she doesn't seem to be bowing down at Zach's feet.

Zach was about to say something, until we both look up to find Everly. She stands just a few feet away from us.

"Ben? Do you really think I'm all those things?" Everly stares at me with a sparkle in her eye.

Oh no, my brother is definitely going to kill me from the look I'm getting from him right now. I don't even know what to respond with. Did she really hear all of it? Should I tell the truth, or lie to save my life?

I glance at my brother to see him already staring at me (more like glaring). I want to tell Everly whatever I'm feeling, but at the same time I know what I have to do. I wasn't going to let myself get in the way of whatever Zach was feeling. I don't want to hurt him, not again.

"I do, I do think you're beautiful." I mentally slap myself. Oh my god, wait, why did I say that? I told myself I wasn't going to hurt Zach, and this is what I do?

Before I can say anything else, Everly blushes, and quickly looks down towards her hands. She slowly looks back up to me. Her hazel eyes shine.

"Thanks, Ben. It's been a long time since someone's given me a compliment. I was thinking, since I'm new and all, do you mind showing me around campus tomorrow?" She smiles.

I ignore the guilt that eats at me, as I feel Zach's eyes piercing through my head. I nod at Everly. "Yeah sure, I wouldn't mind at all."

Zach is most likely planning my funeral right about now, but this is the first time a girl might actually make me happy. Everly seems the complete opposite from my ex, so maybe it'll be different this time. I need this. Zach can get any girl. Me? I am just ordinary Ben.


	4. Chapter 4

[ Zach's p.o.v ]

I have the urge to punch someone, and by someone, I mean my brother.

Ben knows I like Everly, I just know it. That's why I don't understand why he told Everly he thought she was pretty among other things. I don't even know why I care so much, let alone have feelings towards her. We met today. I also have a reputation to uphold, which means no girlfriends. What kind of tough guy would I be if I went all soft? Saying that actually makes me cringe a little, but it's the truth. I don't want to be that boy who puts his own feelings behind–like my brother did. No one would ever take me seriously if I got a girlfriend. I just need to stay focused.

I know the perfect thing.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I got expelled.

This definitely wasn't part of my plan. Did I expect a suspension only? Yes. Is my punishment at all that surprising after tackling a bunch of nerds to the ground? Nope.

Being expelled wasn't ideal, but I felt better already. This is until I saw my brother walking next to our roommate–the girl who I desperately wanted to forget about today. Ben and Everly are laughing hysterically, and she is smiling wide to whatever stupid joke my brother said.

I want to bang my head against the wall. I hate romance, why is it so important these days? Sure I get crushes here and there, but I remind myself that Zach Herron doesn't do all that. I can tell Ben is enjoying himself though. Oh well, time to ruin it.

Both of their grins subside, as I make my way towards them. Everly's the one who smiles at me, but Ben just looks the other way.

"Hey, Zach! We were just headed to get some lunch. Wanna come?" Everly waits for a response. Thankfully, she can't read my mind. I want to laugh in her face, be the soulless person I am, but I can't bring myself to be that harsh towards her.

So I lie. "Actually, I'm going back to the room. See ya!" I smile at Everly, and glance at Ben.

"Oh okay, bye, Zach." She waves, and Ben throws up a quick peace sign. Such a weirdo.

I watch as the two stroll away. I sometimes wish Ben would always be that silent. I know he's my brother and all, but he gets on my nerves. Especially now. Even though I prefer quiet Ben, I remember my mom always hoped for the opposite.

*flashback to sophomore year of High School*

My mom shook her head. "Why are you like this? This isn't how I raised you."

She was angry. Why did I always make her angry? I could smell the disappointment off of her–and the overwhelming amount of perfume.

She lets out an exagerated huff. "You should be more like your brother. At least he knows how to act right."

She wants me to cry. She wants me to break right in front of her, to prove that I'm weak. I almost break, but I promised myself to never give in.

I'll never let her win.

*Flashback ends*

Now that I'm expelled, what now? I don't have a plan at all. I am for sure not telling Ben the truth, or my mother. Maybe I'll hit up an old friend, or join a gang.

After coming back to the dorm, and spending the afternoon packing up some things, I decide to just tell Ben with a note. Man, I'm so generous.

As I sign the note, "sincerely, Zach," I hear a knock on the door. It can't be Ben, he has a key. I walk on over to the door and swing it open. I almost faint right then and there. This can not be happening to me right now.

"Hello, Zachary." I grimace at the sound of her voice saying my name.

"Well don't just stand there, aren't you going to give your mother a hug?" Her devilish smirk creeps along her lips.

I am in deep trouble.


End file.
